


Starry Eyed

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Apologies, Crying, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Dipper get into an argument, so Bill does his best to apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> Random drabble because I needed something cute but sad at the same time.

“You’re a fucking prick! I hate you!” Dipper yelled over his shoulder as he ran off into the night to hide among the trees of the vast forest. Bill watched as the human disappeared and sighed, looking down at his feet. Without a word he turned to head back into the Mystery Shack and think about how to fix this only to be stopped by Mabel.

“Go after him,” Mabel said firmly, crossing her arms. Both of them moping about certainly wouldn’t help the situation. Not to mention with it being so late something could happen to Dipper.

“I… but…” Bill mumbled, his golden bangs hanging over his triangular eye patch. His other one avoided eye contact with Shooting Star by glancing away.

“No buts!” Mabel repeated once again firmly, looking up at Bill. “You need to apologize, you were the one that upset him after all,” She mentioned, trying to nudge him onward.

Bill mumbled something to himself but slowly nodded in response. “Okay, okay. I’ll go find him,” He finally agreed, turning on his heel and heading out to find Pine Tree.

It took a while for Bill to find Dipper, maybe an hour or more. He wasn’t sure. But when he did Dipper was sitting on the edge of a cliff. He was still crying, staring up at the millions of stars above longingly. 

“Dipper…” Bill murmured, gaining the boy’s attention with a turn of his head. The tears were streaming down his cheeks and almost glimmered in the moonlight. But the sorrow in his soft green eyes broke Bill’s heart. 

“What do you want?” Dipper choked out, his voice raspy from sobbing and crying. His eyes were all red and hurt a little too.

Bill stepped forward and stooped down to hug Dipper tightly. “I wanted to apologize. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said those things to you,” He cooed in a gentle murmur.

Dipper wanted to stay angry at Bill, he really did. But he couldn’t. Tears welled in his eyes again and he clung to the demon, sobs raking from his body. 

Bill kept him close, petting and nuzzling the distressed human. He began to sing a gentle melody, just for his Pine Tree.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,”

“You make me happy when skies are grey,”

“You never know, dear, how much I love you,”

“Please don't take my sunshine away…”

At this point Dipper had ceased crying, cuddling Bill for comfort and trying his best to calm down. Bill smiled gently and kissed him lovingly, not wanting to leave him with an ounce of sadness.

“I love you my starry eyed sunshine.”


End file.
